Gaara fucks Tenten - Naruto sex one shot
by CornerCat
Summary: Tenten's been asked this before, but to be asked by someone like Gaara feels strange to her, but none the less...


"Tenten." Gaara states simply. They stand just outside the village hidden in the leaves, where Tenten was just about to leave on a mission.

Still, they had some time. Gaara was just leaving for his home village and Tenten for a mission, though sounding urgent it was not by that much.

"Yeah?" Tenten asks, almost knowing what he's about to say. Almost all the boys have before, but he never thought someone like Gaara would.

"Has anyone ever…" Gaara the normally headstrong sand village ninja starts nervously.

"Asked me for a fuck you mean?"

Gaara looks away from her. "Ehh…" Tenten smiles. "Don't worry about it. You have no idea how many people ask that.

"So…"

"Yeah. Not here though." Tenten leads him into the forest, just off of the path. Her anxiety builds up a bit, just as it does every time. *I wonder how big he is…*

They go deep enough into the forest that the trees start to thin out. She finds a decently open space and turns around.

Gaara has his normal expression, but Tenten knows from experience what's going on in his head. He stops before her, setting down his sand gourd and unlooping it's strap from him. Tenten does the same with her weaponds pouch and summomimg scroll.

"Sit." Tenten commands. Gaara obeys, and she leans down over him. "Lie down of you like." Her hand glides over the crotch of his pants, and she watches as it grow and form a 'tent'.

She plays with it from the outside of his pants, listening to Gaara groan and pant. *He's kinda cute…* She continues to rub his cock, ignoring the fact that he's staring at her breasts. All the boys do.

Tenten strokes it from the outside, and it seems to grow larger. *He must be huge!* Excited, she molds it faster. Her thumb rubs over the tip, eliciting an almost cute staggered moan from Gaara.

Anxious to see his bare penis, Tenten pulls down his pants. She lays it on the ground beside him, folding it up neatly but hastily. Turning back to him, she notices that the boxers have streched to quite an amount.

Gaara shifts in his seat as Tenten eagerly pulls down his boxers, watching it spring up. She forces herself to fold up his boxers before turning back.

Tenten finds herself leaning over in interest to investigate his huge penis. It must have been at lease 5 inches, not the biggest she'd seen but far more than some of the others.

The smell wavers off of it from all the stored up cum he'd been holding in. Drips of pre-cum already leak out of it just from her touching him, and she hadn't even took off a piece of clothing. "I've never done it outside before."

Gaara offers no responce, so she decides to follow her sexual urges. Her hands wrap around his cock, jerking him off for just the start. None the less he sighs from the pleasure.

Being extremly experienced in this, Tenten's fingers glide over the tip of his penis while the other hand rubs back and forth on the shaft. His breaths shallow but he doesn't cum. "You're not too bad." Her fingers start to get wet with the pre-cum, and she spreads that over the rest of the tip.

"...Thanks…" Gaara leans back onto his arms, as Tenten lowers herself onto her stomach, not stopping the handjob while doing so.

She looks at him, smirking, as she draws a long wet lick over his pre-cum wettned tip. As always, she gets a jolt of sweetness. Exciting herself, her hands rest just around his groin as her tongue takes over.

Tenten swirls her tongue around his tip, elicting slow quiet moans from Gaara. Excited, she quickly leans over more, allowing her tongue to climb down his shaft while the tip is engulfed in her mouth.

Tenten sucks on his penis, her tongue tasting and adding saliva. She notices his hands squeeze the ground and his face change to almost seem frusturated, so she decides to tease him just a bit.

She engulfes more of his penis, her tongue now working on his shaft. The tip enters the back of her mouth as she works her way down the inches.

Once it touches the entrance to her throat, Tenten slowly widthdraws his penis until only the tip is still in her mouth. Gaara moans louder this time, definatly being teased near a breaking point. His penis starts to warm up more, leaking more delicious samples.

Still Tenten repeats the action to tease him just a bit more, maybe underestimating him just slightly. Gaara bends his knees back to what could be seen as a feminine position, but she takes no notice.

Aware he's at his limbit, Tenten finishes with just the tip in her mouth when Gaara grabs her double hair buns. Surprised, she halts her movment and looks up at him.

Gaara quickly pushes her head down, forcing her too look back down at his penis. "Mhm." Tenten murmurs as his penis reaches her throat. It only touches for a second before she's pulled back.

Her head jerks back and forth as Gaara directs her head up and down over his penis. Tenten smiles on the inside. *Most of the boys I've done are too shy to try something like this, but Gaara…*

Sand swirls around in the air, outside of her vision. It snakes around her wrists, hardening the second she feels it touch her. The hardened sand pulls her arms back behind her back, the 2 cuffs combining into one holding her wrists together. The sand pins her wrists to her back, making it impossible for her to escape. "Mhm!"

Gaara moans even when he's in control, still not used to the plessurful sensation. *This feels like rape, except I love it!* Tenten thinks happily. *Gaara's a natural!*

Even more sand seems to float in the air, wrapping around her ankles in the same way. Her shoes come off, replaced by the had sand cuffs around her ancles. It holds her legs tight together, but not too tight as to be uncomfortable.

His penis tenses, warming up even more in her mouth. She knows he's going to cum even before he says so. "I'm cumming Tenten!"

"Mh hm!" Tenten allows Gaara to move her head even more freely, and he slams her mouth even more.

Her only warning is a quick tense and untense from his penis before he ejaculates in her mouth.

Even with past experience, Tenten is surprised by the taste and amount of his cum. *There's so much! And it tastes so good!*

She wishes her hands were free to tease him more but alas. The super sweet cum coats her throat, spraying directly into it. It fills up that portion of her mouth before filling up the rest, the unexpected non-stop spream of cum surprising to her.

When the orgasm finally ends, Gaara releases her head and allows her to look back up. However, her arms and legs are still bound, preventing her from getting up.

Tenten swallows the delicous juice before talking, though some manages to spill out of her mouth and hang on her chin. "You mind letting me up?"

Gaara stands up and proceeds to pull off his shirt and lay it down with his clothes. "Sorry Tenten - I hope you don't mind."

*Damn he's pretty hot…* Tenten looks up at his bare chest, muscled like some ninja. "Depends on what you plan to do." She answers, lewd thoughts filling her head. *I hope he's going to do what I think he is…*

Gaara rolls her over onto her back, her fairly big breasts jiggling from the sudden movment. Sand swirls around her again, this time slipping under her clothes through the holes. "That tickles." She smiles, squirming ever so slightly.

Temari gasps as the sand hardens and forces it's way up through her clothes, up to the point where her clothes snap down the middle. He makes sure to snap the arms as well, and her clothes turn into blankets. *Shit, how am I gonna get home - fuck it!* She thinks excitedly.

Gaara sits down beside her, observing her over average body. Her breasts and pussy are still covered, but very scandalously. Her underclothings are quickly ripped as well, tossed to the side into the pile of his clothes.

He quickly turns his attention to her breasts, to Tenten's surprise. "You've never seen a pair of breasts before, have you?"

"No, never." Gaara leans over her body, hands quickly groping her breasts. He goes straight for her hard nipples, pinching both of them. He bends down and sucks on her breasts, coating then in saliva one after another. Switching back and forth while sucking, he plays with them by pressing into the soft skin.

Tenten moans, smiling still. "You're not half bad!" Her body jerks, her back arching slightly. *No...I can't cum to this first timer!* The pleasure she receives is some of the most she's felt before, and definitely the most from a virgin! She moans again as he flicks her nipples with this thumb.

Gaara envelopes as much of her breasts as he can, going with her left first. He eats as it while playing with the opposite nipple, Tenten squirming around being unable to move much in the pleasure.

"I'm coming!" Tenten shouts almost regretfully, disappointed at how quickly she schumed to him.

Her pussy sprays her precious juices, wasting them in the ground. She groans loudly, her back fully arching this time. Gaara releases her to watch the white liquid spray over the grass. Some gets caught on her thighs, trapped since she can't spread her legs.

The orgasm lasts for a couple seconds before dying down, and Gaara moves onto the next stage. He walks around to beneath her, looking up at the extremely erodic sight from below her.

"I can't belive…" Tenten pants, catching her breath. "that I came so quickly…" She looks down to see him pulling apart her legs, the sand shifting around to allow it. The sand again pins her feet to the ground individually.

Gaara leans inwards, sampling some of her cum off her thighs. It tickles her, leaving trails of saliva around her skin. Her wet pussy is now exposed, the smell of her female pre-cum extreamly evedent.

Tenten groans quietly as he doesn't widthdraw and instead drags his tongue across her thigh as he nears her center. Her body tenses as he licks around her pussy, the virgin somehow avoiding the urge to dive straight in. Her hips shake towards him, showing him just how much she wants it.

Gaara takes his first lick at her pussy juices, enticed by the strong flavor. He licks deeper and Tenten moans, still pushing her hips into his face.

The sand suddenly lifts her up, pillars underneath all 4 limbs to support her. Gaara stands up to be at her height, eagerly returning to eating her out. His hands run up the bottom of her thights, ending under her ass.

Gaara takes a long lick from bottom to top, drawing in Tenten's moans of pleasure. His hands squeeze her ass cheeks, stray fingers gliding over her slightly widened asshole to her surprise. His thumbs reach around to her front, prying apart her pussy lips for a better meal while the rest of his fingers squish around her soft ass skin.

Tenten moans again as he licks around her in circles, pressing into the outer skin of her pussy. When he suddenly widthdraws she groans, her lustful body complaining in the sudden lack of pleasure. Tenten notices she's sweating, and quite a bit at that.

Gaara lowers her down, until her hips are at his. His big penis presses against her wet pussy, and even though it should slide in easily he keeps the head pressed against the entrance and doesn't attempt anything further "Please!" Tenten begs as she squirms in her 'seat', noticing that he's teasing her. "I need you in me!" She realizes she's begging, but doesn't particularly care. The biggest thought in her head is the prospect of the pleasure.

Gaara smiles, obviously fake but better than nothing since he's normally emotionless. His hips push forward, burrowing into her warmth with his.

"You're so warm!" Tenten groans, her body aching as he forces into her. Even with her sex experience she found she was almost to small for his huge penis.

The wetness helped, her warm pre-fluids dripping over his penis. Gaara slid through the numerous bumps inside her, working his way down. Eventually, pushing was not enough. He widthdrew a little, before thrusting deeper into her. Her breasts bounced, jiggling for a couple seconds before resting.

Gaara's breath became heavier as he repetitively backed up and thrusted, making about an inch of progress with each while her breasts jiggled all the while. His hands tightned around her ass, even though the sand was holding her up.

His slow thrusts grew lenthlier inside Tenten, pushing deeper and widening placed that she'd had explored very few times before. "Go faster!" Tenten groaned ad she started to get comfortable with their speed and his size.

Gaara spead up without a word, both of their breathing increasing. His penis twitched with the faster thrusts, Tenten moaning often in each thrust. His hands begin to exlplore more of her ass, lustful fingers poking a few centemeters into her ass. Gaara groans back at her, and she finds ot cute to see the normally deathly sand ninja to have some emotion.

Gaara leans forward into Tenten, pressing her face into her shoulder. The new vantage point presses his penis against a new wall of her cunt. He begins to thrust deeper, turning to kiss Tenten's ear.

She starts a blush, moaning even more immediately after. His thrusts start to kiss the entrance to her womb, the cold touch feeling especially pleasurful. Her head leans back, eyes closed as she cries out.

Gaara eventuality gets deep enough that their hips touch, her pussy lips being tickled by his genital hair. The slapping noise starts, wet pre-cum from both of them lathering on the waist area around their active sex pieces.

Tenten groans as his tongue carresses her ear, around the back and slowly leading down her neck as they thrust. She loses the strength to sit up, barelt falling back before the sand creates a board for her to lean on. "It feels...so good!"

Gaara grunts in agreement, occupied with several activities at once. His fingers fish into her ass hole, pushing a bit deeper as they take turns. Tenten smiles as her mouth cracks open for another moan, quickly turning her head to Gaara.

His tongue suddenly begins caressing her chin, but he continues like normal. His tongue climbs up to her lower lip, before gaining ground and climbing higher.

Gaara's thrusts become longer as his lips meet hers, their tongues nervously touching each other as their lips press against one another. Tenten moans into his mouth, their open mouth kiss drawing their saliva into each other.

Tenten feels his penis tensing, and when he starts thrusting faster he knows he's closing in on his orgasm. Luckily, she can feel her own orgasm coming. "Gaara I'm gonna cum soon…" Tenten moans as his thrusting speed further incresses.

"I am as well!" Lustful for more pleasure, she uses some of her remaining strength to pump her hips into him as well. The movment is slow at the beginning but the closer she comes to her orgasm the more hidden strength she seems to find.

Tenten's hips accelerate until they're the same speed as Gaara's, both of them groaning in escacy. The sound of slapping doubles in number, both of then sweating like hell at that point.

Tenten's breasts kept in movment, jiggling around as her body barely hung on to her orgasm. Suddenly enticed by her wildly boincing breasts, Gaara leaned forward and took her right nipple into his mouth.

His tongue fiddles with the nub, his teeth lightly pressing around it. Tenten moans, her dual pleasure points driving her near the edge.

One of hisbhands come off her ass and latch onto her other breast, rubbing teasingly around the nipple. His sexual desire increeses as does his thrusting speed, brining their orgasms to the edge.

"I'm coming!" Tenten moans, her head pressing against the sand wall behind her. Gaara keeps his thrusts and motions at the same speed as cum flows around his penis inside her.

Some of the cum gets pushed out, dripping down the bottom her thighs and then traveling onto Gaara. The sweet liquid gets mashed around as his thrusting continues, he himself not at his orgasm just yet. Tenten's moans grow to their peak of volume, her pussy extremly sensitive from her orgasm.

His penis feels especially warm and good thrusting into the mass of Tenten's fluids and eventually orgasms. Gaara's last thrust presses against her womb especially hard, before he cums and sprays it directly into her womb. Tenten shouts as he ejaculates into her, washing her womb in his warm chunky fluids. "Gaara!"

Gaara groans, his body rapidly losing strength as his penis became unbarebly sensitive. He pulls out of her, splattering some cum over the ground and them. The sand begins to lose strength along with it's weilder, slowly brining Tenten back to the ground.

The sand pushes Tenten over into Gaara's arms as they sit down, still observing each others nude forms as their brains atempt to pull out of their sexually driven state. Tenten notices his boner finally begin to fall, his huge penis shrinking down to jusy 4 inches.

Tenten falls back and lies down on the grass, soon joined by Gaara. She looks over to see her clothes in shreds. "Shit - I gotta get on my mission…"

"I can make you some sand armour until you find some real clothes." Gaara smiles at her, possibly the most sincere one he's ever given.

"Thanks - how long will it last for?" Tenten stands up, her horimones draining and being replaced by her strength.

"2 days. You can peel it off if you find clothes sooner." Gaara sits up, staring out into where the path was through the trees.

"Thanks…I guess better get going…"

Gaara stares at her and she blushes, before the sand wraps around her very quickly. She groans and falls to the ground quite suddenly as the sand runs over her over sensitive unprotected womanhood. The sand quickly catches her, surprisingly softly, and the sand wrapping around her body finished and changes colour.

They stand there awkwardly before Tenten is forced to speak up. "I'll go now…" She quickly grabs her scrolls and bag before running through the bushes.


End file.
